Cedric Diggory
by robert.pattisons.lover
Summary: I couldn't think of a name so it is kinda original.Ok so this is my first fan fic do plz plz be kind with the reviews! It's basically a songfic about how Cedric's Girlfriend reacted to it..I used HipHopMarmalade's idea about the song Dare You To Move by S
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay so hey this is my first story so please be kind with the reviews.. XP

Its short I know but I'll be writing more …

**He was so happy! He had everything he ever wanted in life.**

**He had gotten chosen out of all of Hogwarts (except Harry of course) but still.**

**He would represent not only his school but his house which well, didn't get much recognition at all.**

**And he had a girlfriend. Hermione Granger. She was one of the quiet students of Hogwarts but when you got to know her was one of the brightest funniest girls you will ever meet. She first met him when she was in her 3rd year after the Quidditch accident, At the hospital wing. That's where he announced his love for her. She was a bit astonished not really knowing who the hell he was but she took her time to get to know him.**

**But a year after that the end of the third task of the tri- wizard tournament,when he and Harry grabbed the cup, he was sent to a grave yard where he "got in the way" of Voldermort's return and tragically died.**

**This is a story on how his friends, family and most importantly his girl took this emotional blow.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

A/N: Hope you like!


	2. Dare you to move

A/N: So I have decided to make this a songfic, about his death in Hermione's view.

The song is Dare you to move by Switchfoot (yeah I know there is another songfic with that song but this is my version of it…..) Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or Dare you to Move... And the bold letters are the song and the normal letters are the words.

So anyway on to the story now, no I mean songfic now. Sorry ---

**Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
**It was that fateful afternoon. The third task was at Hogwarts: the Maze

**Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
**Everyone from the three schools were there. He saw in the crowd Hermione holding up a Harry Potter Sign yet had Diggory written on her forehead. This made him laugh, yet everything she did did.

**Everybody's watching you now  
**Because Hogwarts was hosting it, there were more of them there. Most of the eyes were on Cedric. They were sick of Harry they didn't hate him or anything. They were just sick of how everything was about him. He had one last look at everyone, especially Hermione, and then they entered. Hermione was worried. People died in the tournament. She was scared especially after a couple of hours.

**Everybody waits for you now  
**Yes! They returned Hermione with complete joy on her face. They had won. Together her best friend and her Boyfriend. But then suddenly she was taken aback. She heard what Harry was saying. Voldermort was back , he mentioned Cedric, bring his body back, then she felt dizzy. "That can't be good"she said to herself.

**What happens next  
What happens next  
**She looked at Cedric's body lifeless .His once warm gray eyes full of life, empty. His body was without out life, without a soul. He was gone. He was dead. At that moment she couldn't move. She fell to the ground crying she closed her eyes to look back at the memories while Moody took Harry away.

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  
**She could hear Amos crying over his son's body and Ron saying her name over and over apart from that, Hermione was drowned in memories of him.

**Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
**She went back until last year. Where they had first met, well, when she first met him. It was at the hospital Wing where Harry had fallen off his broomstick in a game of Quidditch. He announced his love for her and how he could never stop thinking about her.

**The tension is here  
**Then Ron started on how he was too old for her Harry agreed until he saw how much she cared for her. Ron finally gave up at the start of their fourth year. The tri – wizard cup. They had gone to the Quidditch world cup final with him and had gotten to know him better aswell which really helped.

**Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
**It was that year that Cedric convinced Hermoine that he should put his name in the goblet.

"But imagine how much respect I would get out of it! " He kept trying to convince her.

"Yeah, respect for the dead!" Hermione Retorted.

"C'mon it will be fun. Funner Then the dare game "Cedric winked

Oh how she hated that game it was stupid you just asked the other player a dare.

"There was no objective in that game. In this game the objective is to get the prize even if that means killing the other person! People die in this tournament" Pleaded Hermione.

"Just this once, Please" Cedric was now begging.

"Fine" Hermione gave up.

**Between how it is and how it should be**

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
When she came back to reality she stood up slowly her tear-faced eyes looked at Ron's. His eyes were saying sorry her face was a mix of forgiveness and sorrow

**Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
**

**Where you gonna go?  
**She ran, ran as fast as she could to the castle a lay in bed crying crying and crying she just couldn't stop. This wasn't meant to happen to him. He did it so his house would be up there with Gryffindor. It turned horribly wrong.

**Where you gonna go?  
**She didn't want to get up the next morning she just wanted to die. She hadn't had any sleep that night. How could she? Her boyfriend, Love of her life had just died. She had a dream. It was her lying in her bed, But Cedric came, as a ghost and told her, Get up live your life to the full. And I'll always be with you. Always"

She questioned, "Why?"

**Salvation is here  
**"Because I dare you to" he replied with a wink and Hermione woke.**  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
**

**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
**

She got up went and joined her friends, and then she knew she would never be alone again.

**Today never happened before**

**A/N: So as you can see it's a bit like HipHopMarmalade's version of it.**

**About the dare game, I am writing it now and should be posted at the end of the day.**


End file.
